Always Have
by waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092
Summary: "Loved you once, love you still, always have, always will." This rings true to James Diamond as he harbors a huge secret from his best friend, Logan Mitchell. All James wants is Logan to finally wake up and leave his player ways behind him, and for Logan to continue forward with James at his side. SLASH! JAGAN! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So I know it's been a while (a very long while) and I apologize for that. Life has been getting in the way, lots of personal stuff along with writer's block and my partner-in-crime's absence (who is also my beta), it's all been affecting me. Hazard to Myself will be updated sooner or later, once I can figure out where I want to go next. I haven't forgotten about that story, don't you fear! It will be updated, and I will complete the story as I don't like to leave anything unfinished (I'm extremely OCD about it). But as of now, I want to jump on this bandwagon about a story that's been brewing in my mind for a little while now. Maybe this will help me with my writer's block, maybe not? Who knows, but just know I haven't given up on that story.**_

_**I did put up a one shot quite a few months ago, called Kendall Seeks a Medium if you want to check that out. Not trying to plug my own stuff, just wanted you people to be aware of it, and that yes even though I haven't updated, I did put out something this past summer. **_

_**I don't know how long this is going to be just as of yet. I think I'm just going to write until I deem this story to have said whatever it has needed to be said. It will be longer than a one-shot though. I will update when I can, I at least hope I can update once a week, maybe Friday/Saturday/Sundays since during the week will be hard since I'm in school. But unless I get crazy inspired, and feel the need to update during the week, I will stick to Friday/Saturday/Sunday. **_

_**This story is going to be a bit cliché to a lot of other stories on here, so I also apologize for that. But I hope to make it different for all of ya. James and Logan are going to be a bit OOC, even though this is show!verse. I mean even though they'll have their usual personalities, some aspects about them will be OOC (you'll see). **__**This is a Jagan slash story**__** (well it will eventually), so if you're not into that, just don't read. I have gotten a lot of comments on my other stories about how "they didn't like it was slash", but truthfully, it was there in the summary of the story, so I'm not sorry that you had to read guyxguy action. **_

_**Also, since my partner-in-crime, who is also my beta, is a little MIA for the moment (she has personal things going on in her life), I'm in need of a beta, so if anyone is interested, I'd be willing to see if we'd make a great fit. Just PM me, if you want.**_

_**So without further a do: Always Have**_

_**I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize. **_

Another concert, another night of Logan bringing someone back with him to the bus, which means another night that James must use his noise-cancelling headphones to get through the night. Logan may be a genius and a nerd at heart, but he surely knows how to pick up the fans and charm them into his bunk for a "once in a lifetime" experience. The fans eat that shit up; it's just so easy for Logan.

However, instances such as these also occur when they aren't on tour. It just gets to James more once they're on the road. There's nowhere for him to go to escape- it's not like he can jump off the bus in the middle of the freeway (although that thought has crossed his mind more often then he'd probably like to admit). At least when they're home at the Palm Woods, he can go hang and possibly crash at other friend's apartments.

Carlos and Kendall know all about James' frustrations, and have urged him to talk to the smart boy about how he's feeling. But James always chickens out right before. Not only does he not like the whole "sexiling" thing (James and Logan share a bedroom in the Palm Woods), but he doesn't like how much Logan doesn't even realize what he's doing, as well as how much he's hurting James.

Yeah, James is in love with Logan. He basically has been in love with that nerd since the two completed the transformation of puberty; upon which James figured out he was bisexual. What was once a best friend had turned into some sort of admiration with Logan, which after a few late night thinking sessions, turned into the realization of love. He can't pinpoint what it is exactly that makes him love Logan, however does it really matter? Logan has really grown into himself since moving to LA; his confidence has definitely improved, he dresses exceptionally well, he even works out and is almost catching up to the muscles James is notorious for. All this aside, Logan is a caring, gentle, and sensitive man. He loves to be needed, and James has always wanted someone that could be there for him when it comes to his needs. They're opposites, and when they're put together, they fit together just like a puzzle.

So these sounds of moaning, and groaning across the way are a little out of character for Logan. Once Logan figured out having sex is pretty much the best thing out there since sliced bread, he couldn't get enough. Who's better to have some quick and easy sex with? A fan, of course. Logan usually seems to pick a fan during a meet and greet and keep track of them throughout the show. When the time comes that he chooses his worldwide girl, he whispers and slips a pass into the girl's pocket with a promise of for what's to come later. James grinds his teeth together, because even though he thinks it's sort of disgusting how Logan goes about his business, James wishes it was him that could satisfy Logan. He wishes that after a show they could cuddle on the bus, watch some sort of movie with each other, and fall asleep with each other. Even to potentially do other things of the naughty persuasion together- much like what is happening across from him right now.

When Logan brings back girls, it makes James livid, but when Logan brings back the occasional guy, this really makes that feeling of jumping out of the bus onto the freeway far more appealing to James than anything else.

Yeah, Logan's bisexual too. To be honest, they all are.

Carlos's excuse is that he "has double the opportunities." Kendall, well he's only bisexual because he's in love with that bubbly Latino. And yeah, Carlos is in love with Kendall, they've been together since the beginning of the "Better With U" tour almost 2 years ago. Yeah, James wishes it was just as easy for him and Logan as it was for Kendall and Carlos. But, at least he has Kendall and Carlos on his side. Truthfully, without them, he would rather not think about how he would be.

James may be known as the pretty boy of the four, the one that loves to charm the ladies (and even the guys), but on the inside, upon a deeper look, he's not like that. His counterbalance for loving Logan makes him seem shallow, and it's only to combat and take his mind off of what he really feels. Everyone knows he's bisexual, and he's accepted it from the get-go, but it's hard to pretend he's interested in someone else when the one person he truly wants doesn't have a clue.

Don't get him wrong, James has had a couple of serious relationships before, and he truly did love them as much as he could, too. His last relationship, which was with a girl, lasted for almost 3 months before she let him go to chase his object of affection. Logan has had just one serious relationship before, Camille, who was an actress and a resident at the Palm Woods. After Camille broke up with Logan (because she knew about how in love James is with him, and to be honest, she can see Logan is in love with him too, no matter how much Logan can't see that), he started up with the one night stands and empty, random hookups. On tour, Logan mainly gets with girls, but occasionally when they get the days off and they're able to party at night and act their age, Logan would pick up a guy (not all the time, but that's when it would happen)- and it'd rock his world. Those are the nights that James sleeps in Kendall and Carlos' bus all night, crawled up in a ball. It takes Kendall and Carlos a while before they can get James to uncurl himself from the ground and into one of their extra bunks- or on a couch.

Luckily (and he means luckily), for tonight, Logan's flavor of the night was a girl, so he was able to at least let the night pass. However, tonight's girl was pretty annoying, like he can't even understand how Logan is getting off of the girl's whiny mouse-like voice. He's just counting down the minutes until he can get up and get a drink of water without possibly running into a naked girl, or even worse, a naked Logan. God knows he couldn't handle himself if he saw Logan naked.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

James finally hears the door of the bus slam shut. They finally reached the fuel station for the bus, and Logan and his hookup of the night have finished, so he can finally rest easy. James opens up the curtains of his bunk, stretches out all his muscles and cracks all of his joints, and makes his way to the kitchen area for a snack and some water. Just as he's finishing putting together a delicious PB&J sandwich, he sees Logan walk back up the stairs of the bus in just a pair of sweatpants, no shirt.

"Oh hey there bud, didn't know you were awake." Logan greets James, claps his hand on his shoulder as he himself fixes himself a PB&J.

"Yep, I've been awake the entire time!" James emphasizes _entire time_, making it known to Logan that he knows what happened.

"Oh sorry dude, you should've said something, I wouldn't have brought her back." Logan apologizes, and he guesses it could've sounded sincere.

"Mhm" James dismisses Logan, and turns to take a seat at the table, trying to just eat his sandwich as fast as he can so he can ignore Logan better and go to sleep.

"James, is everything ok?" Logan sits next to James in the booth at the table, looking at James questioningly.

"Yep" And James likes to give one word answers when he doesn't want to talk about something, especially when he's upset.

"There's the one word answers, please, tell me whats going on? You're my best friend, and part of my job is to make sure you're ok."

"Logan, everything is fine, I just am tired, tonight's show wore me out. It was an oven outside, and jumping around doesn't help it."

"I don't think that's it. You've been quiet for most of this tour, and it's a little unlike you. We hardly talk to each other anymore."

"Well, that's not all my fault" James responds, his words biting at Logan.

"I apologize if me bringing back people makes you uncomfortable, just say the word, and I'll stop." Logan pleads to James.

Now James knows he can't tell Logan to stop, because then Logan will resent James. And the last thing James wants is for Logan to feel like he resents James.

"Whatever makes you happy dude. Now if you'll excuse me, my bed is calling me." He throws away his garbage and makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and call it a night. Maybe watch some Netflix or listen to some tunes till he falls asleep. He doesn't even let Logan get another word in edge wise before he slams the door to the bathroom shut. He does what he has to do, and then makes his way to his bunk and gets himself comfy. After a little while, he feels a draft. Then someone crawling into the bunk with him. Logan has done this before; they've all cuddled with each other various times before.

"James, really, tell me what's wrong." Logan pokes at James, who has his back facing Logan. Logan literally has to spoon James in order to have room in the small bunk.

James turns over, tears almost filling his eyes after he hears the tone Logan used, and how Logan is holding him right now. Logan notices those tears in his eyes, and immediately wraps him in a strong hold.

"James, you're not going to feel better unless you talk about it. Studies have shown that holding in your feeling, thoughts, and emotions tend to make you feel worse."

James chuckles, "Only you could turn this moment into a lesson of some sort."

Logan chuckles as well, "Well, it is true."

They remain quiet for a while, Logan keeping James in a hold, and rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"I'm just working through some things right now, some things I'm not ready to share. But I promise I will tell you when I am ready. You'll be the first to know." James shares with Logan, and looks him in the eye while saying so.

"Ok James, that's fine." He starts to unwrap himself from the hold, and make his way to his bunk. "Just holler if you need me, you know where I am." And Logan gives a little wave and shuts the curtains to James's bunk.

James automatically misses the warmth Logan had provided, but he knows Logan didn't mean the gesture by anything more than just a friend, a brother caring for another brother. But as James lies back in his bunk, he wishes and he dreams for a day when the gesture will mean more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I'm glad a lot of people have taken interest in this story! This keeps me wanting to update and come up with ideas haha. But in all seriousness, I appreciate all your review/fav's/alert's and even PM's. I was overwhelmed by all the kindness and excitement for this story, and I'm glad I can take you all on this journey.**_

_**As said, I'm updating this on either a Friday/Saturday/or Sunday. Towards the end of the semester (like maybe a few weeks from now) I may not update because I have quite a few papers and projects as well as tests. But after that, I should start to update again on the regular weekend basis. Also, I'm beginning to really think about Hazard to Myself so I can update that too eventually. It's harder than I thought, and I can usually come up with ideas for other people, but for myself, it's harder haha. **_

_**Anyways, onwards and upwards!**_

_**As always, I do not own Big Time Rush, or anything you may recognize. Sad face.**_

James wakes up to the sound of Kendall and Carlos playing on the Xbox in James and Logan's bus. The guys all like to get together and play some video games, especially on the days that they don't have shows, just so they can blow off some steam (well, at least to have one way to blow off steam). James sees that the curtains to Logan's bunk are still shut, which leads him to deduce that Logan is still sleeping and hasn't heard of Carlos and Kendall's intrusion.

James complains, "guys! Don't you have your own Xbox on your bus? Seriously, it's really early, do you really think playing Call of Duty at this hour is healthy?" He approaches the two boys.

Kendall responds, "yeah well, our Xbox has the "red ring of death" and since we're miles out from somewhere where we can buy another one, we'll just have to use yours for now."

Carlos amends, "you can use ours, when we get our new one, any time you want to pay you back for waking you up."

"Thanks guys, duly noted" James responds sarcastically. "I'm just going to hang out in my bunk for a while until you assholes leave."

Kendall insists, "Hey! Wait! Don't go! Come chill with us! Let's have a chat!"

"Chat about what? What is there that you desperately need to talk about?"

"About last night, Logan texted me after he tried to talk to you, said he felt a little helpless, and asked me if either Carlos or I knew about what's going on with you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so you've got to tell him how you feel. It's no longer just affecting you, now Logan thinks he's done something wrong, or he feels like you hate him, which I know is the exact opposite. But, yeah, you get the picture."

Carlos adds, "and when one of us is sad, the rest of us feel it too, like we're all connected in some way."

"I'm just not ready yet. I'm afraid about the "what ifs." Like, what if it doesn't work out, what if he doesn't feel the same, what if the band breaks up because of me. I don't think I can live with myself." James explains.

Kendall points out, "we understand, bro. But you've got to do something, and you've got to do it soon. You're just going to hurt yourself even more."

"I know, I'll think about it. I'll give myself till the end of the week, and if I don't do it by then, you have my word that the next time Logan asks what's wrong, if he does, you can tell him." James promises.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

As the concert comes to a close, the boys each cross off the city on their list, and are quickly getting ready to get on the road once again. James, knowing Logan has said he would stop bringing back "fuck buddies," looks forward to a long night's sleep. The boys have a day off tomorrow due to the time distance till the next destination is a little over 18 hours, so the extra sleep would surely be quite appreciated. James especially looks forward to sleeping in, and maybe catching up on some shows on Netflix.

James makes his way to the bus and sees Logan hasn't arrived yet. He quietly goes into his bunk and, before he knows it, passes out due to the post-show exhaustion.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

"_Oh yeah Logan, give it to me harder."_

"_Yeah baby, you feel so good."_

James wakes up from, what one may say, a quite pleasant dream. He hears Logan tossing and turning in his bunk across the way.

"Oh Logan, you know exactly what you're doing." A very noticeably _MALE_ voice came from Logan's bunk.

_Well, that voice is definitely not Logan_

_And that voice is definitely not female either…_

_All his dream was, was the incorporation of what's going on across the way_

And that thought alone took care of his little "problem" in his pants.

James now starts to stew. Logan did say he'd stop bringing back people. And James hates when people don't live up to their word. The one thing James hates most is when someone lies, and not only has Logan lied, but he probably snuck this guy in because he figured James was asleep. James continues to stew and struggle with all these negative thoughts. He just can't be in there anymore. He wants to kill Logan (well, maybe not actually perform the act of killing), and to just separate himself. He quickly gets up from his bunk and tries to see if maybe the bus driver can pull over the bus and get in contact with Carlos and Kendall's bus driver so that James could hop on their bus for the night. The bus driver, thankfully, was able to pull over, and James grabbed everything he would think he may need so he can just avoid Logan as long as possible. As James is grabbing his things, he hears Logan approaching.

"Dude! What's up? Where are you going?" Logan questions

James doesn't answer, because he knows he'll say something he'll regret. And now he sees red.

"What's going on? Why did the bus stop?" Logan's male fuck-of-the-night questions.

James takes one look, and just bolts. He's 1000% done with Logan. However, Logan was just a tad bit faster.

"Dude talk to me! Why are you leaving?"

"You want to know why I'm leaving… YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M LEAVING!?" James humorlessly chuckles "I'm leaving because someone can't stick to their word. I'm leaving because SOMEONE" as James pushes Logan, "said they weren't going to bring anyone back to the bus anymore. Did you really think you could pull this off under my own nose? I can see how you thought you could especially since you KNOW I was tired and probably would pass out instantly, but really!? Logan, we've been friends for over half of our lives, and not once have I wanted to be more physically done with you than I have at this moment. You must think I'm a real idiot for trying to get away with this. You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you'd asked me first, or even maybe sticking to your word. But to bring this guy in THE DAY AFTER YOU SPECIFICALLY TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T BRING ANYONE BACK… You know what? I'm done talking to you, I'm done wasting my energy. I'm getting my shit and staying on Carlos and Kendall's bus till further notice. Just stay out of my way. Here I thought you were my so-called best friend. I trusted you Logan, you were the one I cared about the most out of the 4 of us, and the one I trusted the most. I guess I was wrong, it took me till now to see your true colors. I'm just done."

Logan whimpers, "James…"

James ignores Logan's pleas and continues on a rampage to get his stuff together. Before Logan knows it, he's out the door, without another word.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

Meanwhile, what James didn't see was Logan's face. They say anyone can tell how a person feels through their face, and James didn't see how Logan turned white as a ghost, how endless tears are dripping down his face, and most of all, James didn't see how truly horrible Logan feels.

After Logan kicks out his fuck-of-the-night, he curls up into a ball on the couch, and completely breaks down. He sobs harder than he has in such a long time. He feels someone come and hug him, but it doesn't make a difference. He's not going to feel any better until he has James back. He will make it up to James, and if that's the only thing that's trustworthy that comes out of his mouth, then so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Once again, I'm super grateful for all your fav's/alerts/reviews/PM's! You guys know exactly how to make a girl happy! Keep them coming!**_

_**I apologize for the dramatic (and short) last chapter, but it had to happen in order to develop the story and don't worry, it gets better! More drama and angst and fluff (and maybe just a bit naughty) is to come! I just realized after every sentence I've typed so far in my author's note has an "!" haha. **_

_**And so it continues…**_

_**I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you may recognize. **_

As soon as Logan woke up the next morning, he knew exactly what he had to do. James is one of his best friends, probably the one he values the most. He cannot fathom the thought of losing James as a friend, and if things keep going the way they keep going, he knows their once strong-as-forever bond will be no longer. He gets sad just thinking about that.

After the show, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall hung out with the backup band as well as one of the band mate's best friends who was visiting for the long weekend. Logan and him (to be completely honest, he forgot his name, another reason why Logan feels like scum) got to talking and being a little flirty. They all decided (minus Kendall and Carlos who went to go back to their bus to most likely get it on) to take a few shots of tequila and let loose before they had to depart on their long-ass bus ride, and one thing led to another, and Logan was leading the guy back to his bus for a night they probably won't really remember. However, Logan completely forgot he had told James he wouldn't bring anyone back on the bus anymore. Even though James never told him to stop, he had been planning to do so anyway. It wasn't until James was storming off the bus that Logan had realized he royally fucked up. He's never seen James so angry and hurt before, and he just felt like a complete shithead for being the reason why. He knows James has been having a hard time with something, and he knows he probably just made it worse by being the worst friend ever. He wouldn't blame anyone if he received the "worst friend to live on earth" award in the mail. He deserved it.

Logan never wants to see James in the state he was in last night ever again, especially by his own wrongdoing. He also wants to get to the bottom of why James is so upset, and he just feels helpless knowing that James won't even tell him. He suspects Carlos and Kendall know, and that only makes him more upset. It was always Logan and James against the world, but now… He doesn't even know.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

As Logan walks to Carlos and Kendall's bus, he's decides he's got this all figured out. He'll talk to James and have Carlos and Kendall prevent James from leaving or from James refusing to hear him out. He'll make it up to James by taking him out to dinner (his treat), and maybe take him out for a night on the town (now that they've reached their destination and don't have a show in this city until tomorrow). Logan will only to pay attention to James, he won't flirt with any girls or guys, and he won't bring anyone back to the bus- except for James because that's where he belongs. Although Kendall was sweet enough to stay with him last night on the bus so he wouldn't be alone, it's not the same as having James with him. Even though Logan loves Kendall like a brother, there's something about James that is completely different- and it makes him feel things he hasn't felt toward anyone ever before. Logan can be completely himself, without feeling self-conscious, or feeling the need to put on an act just so he can fit in. Before becoming famous, Logan was always the shy nerd. He really only hung out with Carlos, Kendall, and James. But that was it, he really had had nothing else (besides his parents and books/textbooks). James was always Mr. Popularity, yet he would always try to include Logan in whatever he was able. Logan had always been forever grateful, even though he turned down James more than half of the time.

Logan knocks on the bus door for the driver to open it up. Once he does, Logan walks up the stairs to see Carlos and Kendall playing a board game (because apparently they still haven't gotten a new Xbox yet) and James MIA.

"Hey guys, have you seen James?" Logan asks.

The two guys nod their heads in the direction of the back room, which really is only a lounge with 2 mini couches and a TV.

"Make sure James doesn't go anywhere, I need to talk to him." Carlos and Kendall both nod their heads, and keep focused on the closed door. Logan notices the silent treatment he's receiving from them, and he knows it's all because of what had happened.

Honestly, he can't blame them. He'd do the same thing. He even wishes he could replicate himself just to do the same to himself.

Logan makes his way to the back of the bus, and ever so lightly knocks on the closed door.

"Guys, I said leave me alone" Logan heard James mumble through the doorway.

Logan opens up the door anyway, knowing James wouldn't let him in if he knew it was him.

James, who's on his back on one of the couches, glares over at Logan with red, puffy eyes. James rolls over to his side, facing away from Logan.

"This isn't your bus, please leave me alone."

"This isn't yours either." Logan jokes.

James mumbles a "Touché", and continues to ignore Logan's presence.

Shyly, Logan asks, "Can I talk to you? Or would you at least listen to me?"

James doesn't respond, so Logan takes it up as an opportunity to talk.

"James, I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry about everything last night. I didn't mean to lie to you, or make you feel like an idiot. I know this isn't an excuse, but because I was under the influence of a little bit of alcohol last night, I completely forgot about the not bringing anyone back to the bus anymore, and I'm so fucking sorry. I can't lose you as a best friend; I don't think I could live through that. Don't tell Carlos or Kendall, but you're more special to me than they are, and even though I love them like brothers, you mean just a little bit more to me."

Logan bends down to James's eye level, forcing James to look him in the face.

"I want to make it up to you, I want to fix what I messed up. I want to take you out to dinner, any type of food you want, and I want to take you out tonight, just the two of us. No hitting on other girls or guys, just the two of us having fun. My treat, all night. I know this won't really make up for what I did, and I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I really want to try to make it up to you. If you don't want to go out, that's fine, we can do whatever you want to do. I just want to do it together. So what do you say? Will you please take me up on this offer?"

Logan sees James ponder his proposition. James finally answers him after what feels like light years later.

With a little smile, James answers him "Sure".

~*PAGE BREAK*~

James and Logan get ready for their night out. They had decided on a quaint little Mexican restaurant. They then will hit up one of the city's most popular bars. They each dress nicely- Logan in a crisp, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark wash jeans; James in a black V-neck t-shirt with maroon skinny jeans and his black, leather jacket. The walk to the restaurant is quiet, too vague to decipher it to be an awkward or a comfortable quiet. James really hasn't said much to Logan besides how he was to dress tonight, and where they were going. But, even so, Logan was just happy that James at least accepted his offer. He'll get James talking in the restaurant, no matter what.

The two sit down at a quiet table towards the back of the restaurant. The restaurant was sort of empty anyway, since it was a weekday night and probably during a time when most people are either in bed to be ready for work the next day, to tuck in children still awake past their bedtime, or everyone else just staying at home during this time of night. Logan and James each order their drinks, a pitcher of sangria to split between the two and glasses of water on the side, as well as their entrees. Logan chooses the chimichanga, and James the chicken fajitas. As the waiter leaves them with chips and salsa, Logan takes the opportunity to try and talk to James.

"So, I know we may not necessarily be on the best terms right now, but are we cool enough to talk in hopes of not letting this dinner be quiet and awkward?" Logan asks, trying to strike up conversation.

"I don't know, are we?" James answers back, with a little chuckle.

"This has never happened before. We've never been awkward around each other." Logan nervously chuckles.

"I feel like we're kind of on a blind date, but that's ironic because we've known each other for over half of our lives and you know basically everything about me."

"Yeah, same here." Logan smiles his crooked smile.

"I want to explain why I got so angry last night. I mean, I'm sure you'd see it the same way I had if you were in my shoes. I split from everyone early, and I practically pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow, only to wake up and overhear your "activities" (and James used air quotes for activities). It made it seem like you had assumed I'd be knocked out the whole night, and therefore you could take advantage of getting it in with some stranger without me ever having to know." James confessed.

Looking James straight in the face, deep into his eyes, Logan says, "James, that was never my intention. That guy and I had a little too many tequila shots, and one thing led to another. I didn't even remember anything. I don't even remember his name, and that makes me feel like more of a shithead."

"Yeah, well, you kind of deserve it." James jokes around, chuckling.

"I originally thought you were pissed at me because it was a guy I brought back. And now that I'm thinking about it, you always get weird and disappear whenever I bring a guy back. What do you have against guys fooling around with each other?" Logan asks, not necessarily in a judgmental way, but just on the border of something…

"Obviously you've completely forgotten that I'm bisexual too, and I have no issue with you, or anyone else for that matter, hooking up with guys. If I had an issue, wouldn't I be more concerned with Carlos and Kendall being together?"

"That's why I knew you weren't pissed because of that." Logan concluded.

The guys continued on with mindless banter throughout the rest of the meal. Logan tries hard to keep James talking so that he can feel better about things, and James enjoys the drama free environment they're basking in.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

"Well I'm ready to check this place out, what about you?" James questions.

"Like I said, it's one of the most popular bars according to trip advisor." Logan states.

"Only you would look something like that up on the internet." James jokes.

They walk into the bar, offer the bouncers their IDs, and make their way to one of the bars inside.

"I know what I'm starting off with!" Logan announces.

"Not tequila shots I hope." James jokes.

"Hardy-har, very funny. I'm going to stay as far away from tequila as I can for the time being. I think I'm tequila-d out."

"Sounds like a plan, I think I'll start off easy with a beer, as I'm not planning on getting drunk right away, what about you?"

"An ice cold beer sounds just about amazing right now."

"Copy cat!" James sticks his tongue out at Logan, trying to attempt to flirt a little bit.

"Not if I'm paying for you tonight!" Logan obliviously flirts back.

Logan goes down the bar a little bit to order their drinks. James sits and waits for what seems like an hour (which in reality, is probably only 5 minutes, maybe 10 max). He spots Logan bantering with the bartender, who so happens to be one of those "pretty girl" types: big boobs, cropped black top that shows off her tanned and toned abs (_mine are definitely better than hers,_ James thinks to himself), tight black leggings that show off her nicely sculpted butt, and enough makeup and hair product to qualify her as Sephora's daughter.

James thinks nothing of it at first, but as more time passes, Logan continues talking (and possibly even flirting, at the least). James starts to get mad, and realizes once again Logan has gone back on his word about something. Logan said he wouldn't flirt with anyone or bring someone back, but here he is, flirting with the gorgeous bartender. James knows that part of a bartender's job is to have a personality (and also, have a lovely "set of personality" if you catch the drift) and flirt with the customers, but this has gone on long enough.

_Well if he can flirt, then so can I. Bring it on, bitches_!

~*PAGE BREAK*~

James starts scoping out the place in an attempt to see whom he can hit on (and potentially try and make Logan jealous). After a bit of searching, James goes towards someone who is, more or less, his type.

"Hey beautiful, how's your night going." James starts out the conversation with a pretty blonde girl.

"It just got better, now that you're here!" She responds.

"What's your name? A girl as beautiful as you probably has an equally prettier name."

"It's Carly, and by the sound of your accent, you're not from here are ya?"

"Nope, just here for a couple of days."

"So what brings you here?"

She obviously doesn't recognize him, and he'd prefer it to stay that way.

"Eh, just a little site seeing, a little tour of the US before I get stuck in California for a little while. I'm originally from Minnesota, but I moved to California with my best buds a few years ago."

"Well that's cool! The next time I'm in California, maybe I should hit you up!" She winks

They continue to talk for a while. Logan hasn't even returned yet. However, James now notices Logan standing alone, staring at the couple. As soon as James realizes that, he asks Carly to dance. _What better way to make someone jealous then by dancing with another girl?_

James suggests to Carly, "Let's go dance, this is one of my favorite songs!"

James takes Carly on the dance floor (feeling Logan's eyes on the back of his head the whole time) and once they find a spot, they dance.

Meanwhile, Logan starts to get pissed. Not only is James hanging with another girl after he had JUST said "no girls or guys, just us two", but he's now totally and completely ignoring Logan. While stewing a bit longer, he takes the two beers in his hand and knocks them back like as if they're water. He gets the bartender (who doesn't stop flirting with him, _how much does it take to show someone I'm not interested_?) to give him a few shots of "the most top shelf liquor you have" and, as soon as he knocks them back, he feels more empowered to do what he needs to do. He marches his way over to James.

"Excuse me, this man is taken!" Logan announces to Carly.

"Uh no he's not, he's with me." Carly fights back.

Logan rudely responds, "We arrived here together, we're on a date, so go find yourself another guy to drool over."

Carly huffs, and says to James "Call me sometime, you have my number." With that she disappears.

"Logan! What is with you?" James is now furious.

In a tantrum, Logan responds, "You're with some girl when you're supposed to be with me!" He stomps his foot like a two year old that hasn't gotten his way.

"Like you weren't hitting up the bartender back there… I saw you, so if you could do it, then so can I." James attempts to push himself away from Logan.

"I wasn't, at least I wasn't trying to!" Logan responds, a little defeated.

"She was all over you, and you were the one that said we weren't going to flirt with anyone or bring anyone back tonight."

"She was hitting on me, and at first I guess out of reflex I might've flirted back, but she was annoying and didn't get that I was with you tonight and didn't want to talk to anyone but you."

"Uh huh, sure." James doesn't believe Logan, especially after what happened last night. It's going to take James a while to truly trust Logan again.

"I'm serious!"

James notices, "Are you drunk right now?"

"Mayyyyybe, but you need to drink too! I think I accidentally drank your beer." Logan chuckles a little drunkenly and makes his way back to the bar with James in tow. He orders James a beer and a few shots of "whatever he had" so James too can feel the excitement. After a little bit, they went back onto the dance floor and started to enjoy their tipsy status.

"Hey Logan, do you want to dance?"

"Yes, please!" James takes Logan around his waist as they sway together to the sounds of the cover band playing in the background.

After a while, the cover band decides to play "a song everyone can appreciate", and James (in his tipsy state nonetheless) recognizes the Luke Bryan song. Logan and James dance together through the song.

Logan serenades James' ear, "I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime."

James pulls back from the embrace he and Logan were in to look him in the eyes. In his intoxicated state, he feels it's the best time to kiss Logan, especially after he quoted the Luke Bryan song in his ear. So without a second guess, he leans in and connects his lips with Logan's. At first Logan is surprised, but after a while, he feels Logan get into it too, so for the remainder of the song, the two of them are in lip lock, enjoying the feeling the song brings to them.

They eventually pull back for air, and after a look Logan gives James, he decides, "Let's go back to the bus."

Logan smiles, "Let's go."

~*PAGE BREAK*~

The two hop in a taxi back to where the buses are parked. After paying the taxi driver, the two run back to the bus (Logan took James's hand as they ran) and up the stairs. As soon as they are inside, Logan pushes James down onto the couch. The two make out for a little while, and as soon as James feels Logan try to unbutton his pants, he immediately sobers up.

"Logan, stop! We're going to far." James warns.

"No, we're not. This needs to happen" Logan completely ignores James's request.

James notices Logan is still a bit drunk, which makes this an even better reason to stop where they're heading.

"Logan you're drunk, you don't understand what's going on. Let's stop now before we go too far."

"I'm not drunk, I'm completely sober." Logan says this with a straight face, like he believes this himself.

"No, you're drunk. And the only reason you're kissing me right now is because you're drunk." With that, James pushes Logan away and makes his way to the back of the bus to get ready for bed.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

Logan sits on the couch, defeated. He hasn't moved since James went to go change for bed. To be honest, he doesn't know if it was the alcohol talking, or if he was sober enough to really understand what was going on. But, anyway, he best be damned if he let this put the two of them back to square one.


End file.
